There exists a known weeding device, e.g. the rolling-cut type weeding wheel as disclosed in the Chinese utility patent No. ZL200520019132.5, which is provided with a rolling-cut structure used for flipping the soil to get rid of weeds in the soil. In the known weeding device, a flat spade for flipping grass roots out of the soil is amounted at a tangent on the weeding wheel. However, such a known weeding device is typically applicable to weeds of a large area, but not to one or more individual weeds.
Chinese patent application No. CN101095388 discloses a rolling-cut disc type inter-row weeder, which includes a cradle, a concave disk, a fixed mount and a suspension arm. The cradle is equipped with two lines of weeding devices interleavedly in tandem, with each weeding device being composed of two concave disks arranged staggeredly in tandem, each of which forms an angle between 25° and 30° with the advancing direction of the weeder. The weeder requires no driving power in operation, and the concave disks are rotated by the friction force generated between the disks and the soil, in order for weeding. However, the disclosed weeder is applicable to weeds between ridges in a field, instead of weeds in a grassland.
Generally, weeds in a grassland are gotten rid of by hand, which is disadvantageous for a low efficiency on one hand, and an uncertain quality on the other hand, for example, the weeds cannot be uprooted.
Particularly, soil of some grassland may harden, which makes it very difficult for manual weeding even with some simple mechanism.